1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assay devices, and more particularly to an electronic device capable of performing an assay of a substance, and an assay method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Purity of a substance is an important parameter for evaluating an object. For example, when shopping for precious metals and gems, it is important to know the purity of the precious metals and gems.
What is needed, therefore, is a user friendly device capable of assaying purity of a substance.